1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to support devices and more particularly pertains to an coffee filter support ring for supporting a coffee filter within a filter basket of a brewing device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of support devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, support devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art support devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,211; U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,830; U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,737; U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,588; U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,262; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 250,445.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a coffee filter support ring for supporting a coffee filter within a filter basket of a brewing device which includes a support ring positionable within a filter basket so as to capture an upper edge of a coffee filter between the ring and the basket, a plurality of vertical stanchions depending from the support ring for engaging a bottom of the basket to support the ring at a desired positioned therein, and an adjustment assembly for varying a diameter of the ring, with each stanchion including frangible notches permitting sizing of the stanchions to a desired height.
In these respects, the coffee filter support ring according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a coffee filter within a filter basket of a brewing device.